


Valentine's Troubles

by Hy0



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jett made rum spiked cookies, Kissing, Omen has a pet cat and he knits :D, Oral Sex, Sage is a lightweight here, Sova is taking care of sage yet again lol, The steamy end is on chapter 2 hehe, Two Endings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hy0/pseuds/Hy0
Summary: Sage made cookies along with the other agents but one batch is spiked with liquor. She accidentally mistook it as hers. Surely nothing bad will happen once Sova gets back to the headquarters, right?Right.
Relationships: Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a quick fic I made for Valentine's day :DD
> 
> There are two endings because I can't decide which one I like more ehe
> 
> Also, it might sound a bit ooc at times ;u; But I still hope you guys will like it! <3

“Yo wassup, girls.” Phoenix grinned as he pulled on the strings of his leather apron, adjusting and tightening it so it fit nicely on him. He rolled his sleeves up and leaned on the kitchen counter, eyeing the two female agents in front of him. He took note of how they were holding what seemed to be different kinds of chocolate bars along with what looked like a bag full of other kinds of food. 

“Oh? I know. People just can’t get enough of me during this holiday but I gotta admit, I didn’t expect you two. If I didn’t know better, I woulda thought you girls were hitting on me.” The man smirked with an eyebrow raised, flashing his pearly teeth at them. Jett dramatically shivered and let out an audible sound of disgust before landing a punch on his arm.

“Ow! The hell was that for?” He groaned and rubbed on the place the girl hit.

“Dude. Did you even hear yourself? I got goosebumps, man. Ewww.. ” She said grudgingly and eyed the tall guy before both of them bursted out laughing. Sage sighed with a smile and shook her head, placing the items they brought on the counter.

“Okay, okay.. So really, what’re you two doing here? Gonna make some treats too?" Phoenix asked as he stood up straight, walking over to the black haired girl and looking over her shoulder to see the contents of the bag.

"Yes. We were hoping you could help us, Phoenix." Sage spoke calmly, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "We wanted to make chocolate chip cookies." 

"Yeah! And I'm gonna add some booze in mine. Y'know, to give it that extra bite." Jett proudly exclaimed and winked while she pulled out an expensive-looking bottle from the bag.

"Woah, aight. I see you, fam." Phoenix chuckled. "Let's go then, ladies." 

\---

The sun had already set when they just barely finished cleaning the kitchen. They would've been done hours earlier if it weren't for Raze's loose bot that managed to find its way to the room. Once the tiny robot noticed Jett's leg, it hurriedly rolled towards her and exploded. Its maker soon ran after, shouting that her bot was malfunctioning and was running around unmanned but realized she was perhaps a minute too late. Piles of flour were scattered on the floor, Jett's hair had bits of chocolates stuck in them, and Phoenix's face was drenched in the melted butter he was mixing. Of course, the two duelists wouldn't just let it pass. In just a blink of an eye, both Jett and Phoenix were chasing poor Raze around, leaving Sage to clean up most of the mess left by the bot.

Thankfully, Sage didn't get much product on her from the explosion since she was standing behind Phoenix by the oven. Only tiny specks of melted chocolate landed on her cheek and palm, easily cleaning them away with a tissue. Once the two messy duelists got back with Raze in their clutches, they quickly finished off cleaning the place and baking the cookies.

"Mmm, this tastes good!" The mechanic chimed as she munched on the extra cookies lying on a plate. Sage had just finished packing up her own batch in a pink wrapper adorned with a tiny white ribbon.

"Sure it does! I made that." Phoenix proudly said before taking one as well. "Mm-mm. That's delicious. Though.. not gonna lie, I kinda want to try Jett's."

"Hah, no way, man." The girl smirked. "This is  _ all _ for Reyna only." 

"Aww, no even for just one bite, fam? Bro? My best bud?" The man pleaded, his eyes wide and his lips forming a small pout. Jett and Raze nearly choked from laughter at what they're witnessing.

"No way, Phoenix." She said with a laugh and held her hands up. 

"Boo." He whined. 

"Should you guys be going now? I mean, it's already night time and the others already went out, I think." Raze spoke in between eating the rest of the extra cookies.

"Gotta go soon too,  _ amigos _ ! Breach promised drinks are on him tonight! You guys should come too!" The mechanic enthusiastically bounced off her seat. 

"Hell yeah! Aight then, I'll go get changed. You two joining?" Phoenix said as he turned towards them, untying his apron. 

"Nah. Reyna and I are going out later. She said she's gonna take me somewhere." Jett answered and sighed happily, a wide grin appearing on her lips. 

"How 'bout you, Sage? Any plans for the night?" Raze asked.

"Oh? Oh no. I'll just stay here." The black-haired girl answered with a smile.

"Here? Alone? On  _ Valentine's _ eve?" Phoenix joined in with a surprised look on his face. "What about the cookies then?" 

"These.. I um.. I just wanted to bake along with Jett." Sage smiled with a tinge of nervousness.

"Heh. Sure you did." Jett smirked and wiggled her brows, earning a small glare from the healer. "Alright! I'm gonna go then. Enjoy your holiday, guys!"

The four of them soon exchanged goodbyes. Raze and Phoenix went ahead to get ready for their night out along with the other agents while Jett picked up one of the cookie bags on the table before leaving. Sage soon left as well, taking the other bag with her. 

_ 'I wonder if he will like this..' _ She thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and onto one of the many halls in the headquarters. The image of a certain blonde man popped into her head and instantly made her cheeks redden. She purposely didn't go to him earlier, nervous to see or approach him given the holiday. Today just felt a lot more easy to get flustered by the little things. She shook her head and huffed. 

_ 'Oh! I should already get dressed.' _ Sage nodded and quickly made her way back to her room to freshen up. It took a few minutes of her getting ready -- brushing her hair and tying it up neatly, picking up a nice outfit, and applying a sweet scented perfume on her wrist and neck. She smiled in front of her mirror and took a good look at herself before heading out again.

By the time she got to Sova's door, she was huffing and trying to catch her breath. She didn't realize how much of a hurry she was to get there as adrenaline started to pump in her veins. The girl inhaled loudly and stood straight, her knuckle reaching the surface of his door. 

_ Knock knock knock _

Sage waited while her heart thumped wildly in her chest, hearing every heartbeat ring through her ears. A drop of sweat slowly rolled down from her forehead. 

_ 'Huh..' _

_ Knock knock _

She blinked and looked around, seeing that no one else was in the hall at the moment. She gulped and leaned towards the door then gently placed the side of her head against it, trying to hear whether someone was in the room or not. With the sound of silence answering her, she sighed and rested her forehead on the door.

_ 'How silly of me. He must have went out with the others too.' _ Sage sighed once more, feeling her heart sink. Her eyes stared down at the floor and then to the cookies in her hands.  _ 'Silly.' _

After a while, the girl finally had enough sighs and stepped away from the door. She began to trudge to the living room in defeat, her head hanging down as she got to the entrance of the room.

"Sage?" A deep, raspy voice came from inside the place, momentarily breaking the girl away from her thoughts. She looked up and saw a familiar hooded figure with a small black kitten resting on his lap. 

"Oh, Omen!" She called and stood up straight, trying to compose herself and not look upset. "You didn't go out with them?"

"No.. I don't like loud parties.. Or parties in general." He answered, shifting his attention back on what he was knitting. "I suppose you too had other plans?"

"I had.." Sage spoke with a quiet tone and leaned against the wall, watching him for a while. She let her mind wander and think about what she'd do now that her plans were foiled. The cookies popped into her mind.

_ 'Well. I can always enjoy these treats I made.' _

"I'll take my leave now. See you, Omen." The healer smiled and waved at the man, earning a deep hum from him as he continued to knit. She left and headed to the balcony, opening the big doors and stepping out to feel the cool night breeze against her skin. A shiver escaped from her but she didn't mind it. She walked over towards one of the benches and sat on it, placing the cookies on her lap. 

The sounds of the wrapper filled the empty air. Their headquarters were stationed somewhere a bit isolated. Far from the main city but not far enough for them to not get there if they wanted to go out. Sage dipped a hand into the bag and got a fairly big cookie, admiring it at first before taking a small bite. Her eyes widened when she tasted a strong and slightly bitter flavor in her mouth, looking back down at the treat again and inspecting it. She decided to try it again to check if the taste was still there. With no surprise, it was the same. She finished it either way, trying to think how it ended up like that. 

_ 'What ingredients did we have earlier..' _ Sage pondered and shut her eyes while she began to eat another one. 

_ 'Flour, sugar, salt, eggs, butter, chocolate chips..' _ She began to list them one by one as much as she could remember, finishing the cookie on hand and grabbing another. 

_ 'Was it from a spice? No.. I don't think we used some. What else was there..' _ A hum escaped her lips while her eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on her thoughts. Another cookie has been consumed.

_ 'We had the little bags of chocolate chips there then the bowl was next to it then..' _ She paused and brought another cookie to her lips, taking a bite while also noticing how light her head feels. Must have been the cool wind. 

_ 'Next to it was.. a bottle?' The rum bottle that Jett brought!' _ Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at the half-eaten treat in her hand then into the bag. She had already eaten more than half of what was in there. A sense of panic and worry rushed to her head. She immediately closed the bag and looked at the last cookie in her hand. It would be a waste to throw it away and of course she can't return it back to the bag.

She sighed.

Then ate the other half.

\---

It was hell trying to slip away from the drunken agents' grasps back at the bar Breach brought them to. It was loud and crowded, and everyone was up against each other, leaving no space for your own. Not to mention the other people who were equally just as drunk as Phoenix who had already stripped down to his underwear. The hunter sighed loudly as he set foot back to the front of the headquarters, begrudgingly walking to the door and into the common area. 

He was tired. So very tired. Perhaps even upset that he was dragged outside in the first place. He turned down the offer hours ago but he was still taken along by the two eldest agents, not listening to a word he said. Now he was standing by the entrance of the living room, his skin was glossy with sweat and both his hair and clothes were a mess. The nauseating smell of different perfumes rubbed off on him did not help him calm down. Grumpy and annoyed, he stomped through the halls and got to his door in no time. He stepped in and headed right away to his bathroom, not even caring to turn the lights on. It would only hurt his eyes if he did.

Sova groaned and hastily undressed down all his clothes, stepping into the shower and sighing as the cool water hit his heated skin. He brushed his hair back and tilted his head up, a warm breath escaping his lips as he cooled off in the shower. He wanted to spend the day with Sage, not that he had anything planned. It was obvious she wasn't coming along so he hoped he'd catch the whole evening alone with her here at the base. The missions they've been assigned to lately had them be in two separate groups for weeks. He hardly saw her during his free time too since she would be out in the field or was tending to the injured agents. He missed seeing her, his heart sank.

The man thought about what he could have done today if he weren't dragged along to the city. Maybe the two of them would've had dinner together or watched something. Even just sitting down, having tea while they read books was enough for him. Just being around her kept him happy and content. He could only hope that she felt the same way about him.

Once he was done showering and cooling off, Sova blindly reached for the towel on the wall. He dried his hair and his body before wrapping the fabric around his hips. It took him some time to get out of the bathroom, given that he kept all the lights off and he was too tired to activate his right eye. He contemplated for a moment whether he'd get clothed or not, ultimately deciding to just sleep naked since no one would go to him this late in the night already. So without a second thought, he locked the door to his room and discarded the towel, figuring he'd clean up his mess tomorrow morning.

With his worries leaving his head, he plopped down on his bed. A long sigh of relief left his mouth as the thick and soft blanket greeted him. He tried to reach for a pillow to hug and was surprised to feel something.. unusual. It was softer than he remembered. Squishy too. His hands were still resting on top of this mysterious object, pondering whether it was just in his mind or not. He squeezed it again.  _ Soft _ . He gulped and gave it another squeeze, this time putting more pressure in his grasp. 

"Hhngg.." A voice crept to his ear. Cold chills quickly ran down his spine as he heard it, immediately sitting up and extending his arm to the lamp on his bedside table. The sudden burst of bright light made him flinch and blink away but his eyes soon adjusted to the now lit area of his room, bringing his attention back on the covers of his bed.

His heart almost leaped out of his mouth as he jumped away in utter shock and landed on the floor, letting out a yelp as his eyes landed on the all-too familiar figure resting in front of him. Sova's mind had already gone blank while he watched the woman get up, seemingly groggy and tired.

"Mhm.. What.. the noise.." The dark haired beauty slurred, rubbing her closed eyes as the light from the lamp blinded her vision.

"Sage?! What-- Why are you here?" Sova asked with a shout, unable to hide his bewilderment. He tried to get up again but then remembered he was as naked as he could be. Embarrassed, he quickly got the towel he discarded and placed it on top of his exposed skin.

"Hmm.. Sova..?" Sage called out to him once her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She blinked a couple more times, her face blank until a huge smile appeared suddenly. 

"Sova!" She leaped off of the bed and landed right onto the man, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck for a tight embrace. Sova let out a muffled "oof" and tried to pull away but she kept her grip on him, pressing her chest against his face as she hugged him. “Sova!”

The man tried to wiggle his way out but every attempt just ended up getting pressed further against her soft body. His words were muffled from the fabric of her sweater and his arms were useless in trying to free himself from her grasp. His heart raced and his mind quickly got filled with both worry and indecent thoughts. How can one man resist the touch of someone he's been pining on for months? He can't! 

“Sova, Sova! I missed you!” She chimed and giggled, pressing her body further against him. She repeatedly called out to him in sweet whispers. “I missed you.. a lot..”

Once Sage loosened her arms around him to move her hands onto the sides of his face, he got to move his head away from her breasts and look up at her. He noticed how red and warm her skin was and how her eyes were unfocused. She even had this dazed look and honestly, Sova found it incredibly hot but he can't deny that he was concerned for the sudden shift in the way she acted. 

"Sage? What's wrong? What happened?" The hunter asked as calmly as he could despite feeling how bare he was. He also tried to shake away the tightening feeling down below. It didn’t help that he could feel the soft curves of her chest just below his chin.

"Sova.." She whispered, leaning closer. "I waited for you.. the wh.. whole night.. but you were gone." Her words were slow and slurred, eyes closing as she planted a kiss on the top of his head and rested her forehead on his. Her hands found its way to his hair and her fingers dug through his locks while letting out a soft hum. 

"I.. I wanted.. to give you a um.. gift but.. I ate it!" Sage continued to ramble and giggle. Sova got a whiff when she got near, noticing the very faint yet familiar scent of liquor hiding under the sweet smell of her perfume. He blinked and gazed at her as he began to piece out what might have happened, albeit finding it quite hard to believe that Sage drank on her own considering she avoids it at get-togethers.

"Sage." The man cleared his throat, catching her attention right away. "Um.. Can you give me a moment to uh.. get dressed?" 

The healer stopped and stared back at him, her eyes going up from his face and down to the towel. She nodded at first and released him from her clutches. With a relieved sigh, Sova gently guided her off his lap and realized the tent he'd already pitched, an overflowing sense of embarrassment rushing to his head as he tried to quickly wrap the towel around his waist again. Of course Sage noticed the bulge right away considering her face was inches away from it after he stood up. She gulped and bit her lip while she watched him move to his dresser to quickly grab a few articles of clothing. 

"Just stay there for a moment, okay? I'll be quick.. I think" Sova said before heading inside the bathroom to get dressed and take care of the matter under his towel. Sage, on the other hand, was already halfway into getting her sweater off as she decided it was starting to get hot. Her hair got stuck in it and she remained lying down on the floor with her top already over her head, exposing pretty much her whole torso. She had given up trying to get it off as the sudden movements were starting to give her slight headaches.

A couple of minutes had passed and Sova just got finished dressing when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was happy to see his crush anytime he could but he also felt guilty knowing that she's drunk and probably not thinking right. He knew how flustered and embarrassed she would get if she got to know about this once she sobered up. So he planned to hopefully lessen the burden by just getting her to go back in her room and rest as soon as possible. He sighed softly and turned his head to look at her. 

_ 'Fuck.' _

The hunter stared blankly at the sort of topless girl on the floor, his eyes landing on her pink underwear instantly without him even realizing. He took a long, deep breath and looked away again. 

_ 'Concentrate, Sova,' _

He huffed and snapped his head back to the girl, taking in one last look before he shook his head and smacked himself on the cheek. Now was not the time to let his crotch control his brain. He rolled his sleeves up and walked towards her, kneeling down and carefully pulling the sweater down again to cover her up.

“No! Hot..” She muttered and pouted at him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get you a shirt.” He replied and watched as she struggled to get the piece of clothing off her again. A small groan escaped him before he helped her get it off, feeling the warmth of his cheeks spread to his whole face. He got up to walk to his drawer again and dug around to find a suitable shirt for her to wear. Just as he picked one and turned back to her, she was already sitting on the bed and throwing her pants on the floor while complaining how hot it was. 

“Sage..” Sova pleaded under his breath, conflicted whether he felt happy or frustrated at his situation. His resolve was already shaking badly but he knew he had to control himself. Taking another deep breath, he walked back to her with the shirt in hand.

“Wear this, please?” He offered, giving her a gentle smile but she just stared at him. “Wear it for me?” 

With a forced huff, the girl nodded and lifted her arms up. Sova sighed in relief and gently put the shirt on her, carefully moving her hair out of the way so it wouldn’t get caught up like earlier. 

“Can you wait here for a moment? I will get you water to drink.” The man asked while tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“You’re leaving again..?” She looked up at him with pleading eyes, her lips curving down to a pout.

“Well.. I’ll only get water from the kitchen. I would ask you to come with me but I think it is best if you wait here for me, is that good for you?” Sova spoke calmly as he lightly stroked the back of her head. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Mmm… If you promise.” She repeated, leaning in to rest her head on his chest.

“Yes, I’ll be back before you even know it. Stay here. I’ll go get your drink now.” He gave her hair one last stroke before standing up, carefully guiding her and laying her down on the bed.

Sage watched him get up and leave the room, the same feeling of emptiness slowly creeping back to her as she shut her eyes. Her head was swirling and she couldn’t even think straight. Her body felt so light while she laid on his bed. Only the smell of his scent that lingered on the sheets and on the shirt she wore kept her feeling a bit better. She sat up and took a look around, seeing the blue coat that Sova always wore to their missions along with other articles of clothing draped on a chair nearby. She got up and collected them, trying her best not to trip. Once she got back to his bed, she placed them around her and comfortably lied down next to them. She couldn’t help but hug his coat and drown in his scent. It always kept her feeling relaxed and safe, even if they’re out on a mission. There was no way she’d admit it but she grew very fond of it the more she got a hold of it. The girl was too busy burying herself in his clothes and his blanket, she didn’t hear the door open or notice him standing next to the bed.

“What’s this for?” Sova asked, sitting down on the edge of the mattress with a glass of cool water on his hand and medicine on the other.

“It smells like you..” She answered with a huge smile as her eyes landed on his. “I like it a lot.”

“Oh..” The man trailed off. He felt a pull from his heart when he saw her eyes twinkle while she smiled so beautifully, his train of thought falling apart as he watched her hug his clothes. 

“Right, the medicine. Sage, can you get up? You need to drink this so your head won’t hurt later.” The man spoke while stroking her hair. She gave a small nod and slowly pushed herself up to sit with his help. He carefully handed her the glass of water and ripped the wrapper of the pill open, placing the tiny capsule on his palm. He was about to hand it to her as well until she closed her eyes and parted her lips. Sova hesitated at first, his eyes shifting from the pill to her mouth before lifting his hand to feed her the medicine. She obediently took it in and sipped on the drink, gulping it down in one go. 

“You should rest now. I’ll take you back to your room, yes?” Sova got the empty glass from her hands and placed it on the bedside table. She made a soft sound of disagreement. 

“Please? I can stay with you there until you fall asleep, if you’d like.” He flashed a smile at her, stroking the back of her head gently.

“Mmm.. okay.. As long as you keep your promise.” She answered as she melted into his touch, leaning on his hand more.

“Maybe you can also tell me what happened today while I was out?” He added after getting up from the bed, reaching a hand out to her.

“Mm’kay.. Up?” She said while mindlessly placing her hand on top of his.

“Hmm? What was that?” Sova asked again, unsure of what she’s trying to say. 

“Up.” Sage repeated, reaching both her hands to him. “Carry..”

The man couldn’t hold back a chuckle after seeing her puff her cheeks and pout at him. He extended his arms and gently swept her off the bed, carrying her in a bridal style manner while she kept a hold of his blue coat along with her. He then made his way to his door, carefully leaning down to grab the handle and swing it open. Sage had wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck as they walked by the hall. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, burrowing her head further and unintentionally brushing her lips against his skin. He shivered at the sensation but tried to pay it no mind. 

“Sage, we’re here.” His low voice made her open her eyes again, seeing that they’ve already gotten into her room. The walk felt so short and the thought of him leaving her again soon made her uneasy. She held on tighter and refused to let go even when they’re now seated on her bed.

“I’m still here. I’m not leaving you. Don’t worry.” He cooed, bending down so he could place her on the mattress while she still kept her grip on him.

“Didn’t I promise?” Sova waited patiently and used his free hand to pat her head, humming sweetly into her ear until she finally gave in and released her arms from him. She looked up at him and then repeatedly patted the empty space beside her, motioning him to lie down next to her. He did so right away. After tucking her under her blanket, he scooted next to her and let her get comfortable against him. Honestly, he was a lot more nervous and excited than he’d been showing but he decided it was best to not let it show for now.

“So.. Can you tell me now what happened a while back? Why you’ve.. had a few drinks?” He spoke after a minute of them just lying down next to each other with her head resting on his shoulder.

“Mm… Didn’t drink.” Sage answered as she hugged his cloak again, bringing the fabric closer to her face while her eyes slowly closed. 

“We.. Me, Jett and um.. Phoenix.. We made cookies. Then I.. I got Jett’s and it had.. something else mixed in it too.. she said..” The girl continued to speak in a slow and relaxed way, a couple of yawns interrupting her every now and then. “I wanted to give.. you mine.. but you weren’t here.. So I ate it.. but it was Jett’s.”

A small giggle broke the silence in the room as Sage did her best to recall the past events. She wanted to talk more but a sudden heavy drowsiness flooded her. The words slowly became unintelligible mumblings as she soon drifted to sleep. The man listened quietly and gave her long, light strokes along her back which helped her relax more and fall asleep. It wasn’t long until faint snores came from her. 

Sova brought a hand up to brush away some strands of her hair on her face, looking closely at her sleeping figure before leaning in and planting a light peck on the top of her head. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad to sleep next to her for a while. He always woke up the earliest compared to all the agents and figured he’d just carefully sneak out before daybreak. He huffed and nodded to himself, adjusting to a more comfortable position as he shut his eyes. It also didn’t take long for him to drift to sleep, not even noticing his arms wrapped around her waist for an embrace.

\---

The distant sounds of birds chirping woke the girl up, making her sit up slowly as her head formed swirls. A throbbing pain on her temples caused an upset groan to escape her lips. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. The bright sunlight peeking through her curtains made it quite harder than it should be. Her hands fell on her lap and to her surprise, she felt a soft fur-like fabric through her fingers. She looked down, eyes widening as she recognized Sova’s coat wrapped around her. Her face went red while she wracked her brain, trying to remember how that got there.

Sage got up from the bed to freshen herself up. Maybe a good morning shower could somehow help her recollect last night’s happenings and just as she walked past her mirror, she noticed something strange. She took a few steps back and stood in front of her reflection, her face getting redder by the minute.

There she was, standing with nothing but her underwear on and the shirt Sova often wears if he wasn't using one of his many sweaters. Questions ran through her head as she stared with her mouth gaped. Slowly, bits and pieces of memories flooded back to her. She knew she ate the spiked cookies but she didn’t know why the next thing she remembered was being in the hunter’s room and seeing him with nothing but a towel on. She was bound to misinterpret and it made her face turn red almost immediately. A feeling of both nervousness and excitement rushed within her as she took off the shirt.

Sage moved her hands up and down her body, thinking whether she felt anything different or not then continued to check herself out in the mirror. There weren’t any marks on her skin that indicate what might have happened, and even if that were the case, wouldn’t Sova be with her when she woke up? The adrenaline slowly plummeted, a frown now appearing on her lips. As if on queue, there was a soft knocking on her door along with a familiar voice calling out to her.

“Sage? Are you awake?” A male voice came from outside. Sage knew right away who it was just by the tone and thick Russian accent from his words.

“Oh!.. Just a moment, please.” She responded and placed the shirt back on her, grabbing the nearest shorts she could find and instantly wearing them before heading towards the door. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

“Good morning, Sage.” Sova greeted, his cheeks also turning quite pink after seeing her still in his shirt and the cloak lying by the edge of her bed. “I just wanted to check up on you. Are you feeling well?”

“My head hurts quite a bit but I’m fine. Sova.. Um, about last night..” The girl hesitantly spoke as she tried to look for answers in his eyes.

“Oh! Last night.. Well.. How about this,” He paused to reach something from his back and pulled out a small bouquet of different flowers, surprising her in a delightful way.

“I missed Valentine’s day because I was brought along by Breach and the others but.. I really wanted to spend it with you.” He continued, glancing at both her and the flowers in his hands. “If you’d allow me to, can I spend the day with you instead? I want to make it up to you today. We can also talk about.. last night.. too, if you’d like.”

Sage gazed in awe as the man handed her the pretty bouquet, her heart beginning to thump faster. She cleared her throat and brushed some loose hair out of her face.

“O-Oh. Valentine’s?” She asked, unable to hide her excitement and her reddening cheeks.

“Yes. I’d like to still celebrate with you, if that’s alright.” He chuckled nervously and brought a hand behind his head, brushing back his neatly-tied hair.

“Yes!.. I mean, yes. I’d love to.” Sage smiled back at him, looking down to her feet. The two of them stood awkwardly by the door until she told him she’ll get ready. He nodded and stepped away so she could get back in her room.

Sova didn’t expect Sage to emerge again so soon and was surprised when she planted a soft peck on his cheek. She told him she’ll be right back and gave him a sweet smile before heading back to her room to get dressed. 

It left the man frozen with a big and dorky smile forming on his lips, completely smitten by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate ending :D
> 
> Steamy

_ 'Fuck.' _

The hunter stared blankly at the sort of topless girl on the floor, his eyes landing on her pink underwear instantly without him even realizing. He took a long, deep breath and looked away again. 

_ 'Concentrate, Sova,' _

He huffed and snapped his head back to the girl, taking in one last look before he shook his head and smacked himself on the cheek. Now was not the time to let his crotch control his brain. He rolled his sleeves up and walked towards her, kneeling down and carefully pulling the sweater down again to cover her up.

“No! Hot..” She muttered and pouted at him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get you a shirt.” He replied and watched as she struggled to get the piece of clothing off her again. A small groan escaped him before he helped her get it off, feeling the warmth of his cheeks spread to his whole face. He got up to walk to his drawer again and dug around to find a suitable shirt for her to wear. Just as he picked one and turned back to her, she was already under the blanket with the top of her ponytail sticking out. The man let out a soft chuckle before walking back to her.

“Sage, are you tired? I’ll take you back to your room.” Sova offered and gently tugged down the blanket to see her face.

“No!” Sage pouted again then turned around to face the other direction, scooting over to the other end of the bed and pretending to sulk. “I want to stay here..”

“Sage..” He sighed with a smile. 

“Alright, but only for a few minutes, okay? I will have to bring you back to your own bed later.” He said with a calm voice, his eyes not leaving her resting figure.

“... Come here.” The girl muttered after a minute of silence. She turned her head back slightly to catch a glimpse of him.

The man blinked and sat still, thinking twice about her request before hesitantly getting under the covers and lying down on the space beside her. They stayed there for a moment, not one of them moving a muscle. Sova brought a hand up to his face and gently massaged his temples. This was one crazy night for him. He began to think about how he’d take care of things the morning after. How was he going to explain to a sober Sage what had happened without making her feel burdened? His thoughts ran wild in his head that he didn’t feel the slight shifting movements from the girl in front of him. It was only until he heard a couple of soft and small noises from her that he realized she was shivering and trembling. 

“Sage! What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly and reached out a hand to grab her shoulder. To his surprise, the girl flinched hard and rocked her head back while a slightly more audible moan came from her direction. The man instantly removed his hand on her and blinked in disbelief, trying to ignore the twitchy feeling from his pants. “Hey..”

“Hnnn.. Sova..” She moaned again, this time tilting her head to the side to look at him with heavy lidded eyes and a parted mouth. The look she gave sent shivers down his spine that went directly to his crotch. It was dangerous. She was dangerous.

The man slowly lost control of his own actions as he moved closer to her, near enough to feel the heat she radiated from under the covers. His hand hesitantly lifted the sheet and took a glimpse. His eyes widened and his mouth watered, making him gulp quite loudly as the image before him got him feeling hot.

Sage was now lying on her back with her legs slightly spread apart, one of which was resting on top of him. Another shiver went through him as his eyes landed on the slender hand placed atop of her chest, pushing her bra up and exposing her breasts. Her other hand was already underneath her panties, moving in a jagged motion under the small fabric. Any last reasoning and logic left in the man’s head quickly jumped out of the window after hearing her moan his name once more, making him pull the covers off of them and onto the floor. He could now see her clearer, the image burning in his mind.

“I.. I couldn’t help it..” She spoke in between her heavy breathing while continuing to move her hands against her body, her back arching from the touch. “I want to feel you, Sova..”

The hunter slowly extended his hand over to her but stopped just as his palm was an inch off her skin. He hesitated again, this time looking straight into her eyes with a worried look on his face.

“Sage.. We shouldn’t. You’ll regret this in the morning.” He spoke with a quiet voice, moving his hand to gently caress her cheek. 

“Please..? I really want this.. I want you.” She pleaded, her voice sounding so weak and needy which only made it hard for the man to refuse her. “I’ve been.. waiting for this for a long time..”

Sova let out a low growl at her words, his fingers twitching and his mind getting foggy. Without another thought, he moved closer to her until their bodies touched and dragged his hand down along her arm that led to her panties. His gaze was fixated on her as her big, dark pupils stared back at him full with want. He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead while his hand snuck under the fabric of her underwear and felt how wet she had gotten already. Sage buried her face in the crook of the man’s neck as she trembled from his touch, every contact leaving tiny bursts of electricity in her nerves. Muffled moans escaped her lips while she rocked her hips against the shifting of the man’s fingers over her sensitive flesh.

“Hngg.. S-Sova..” She mewled and latched her lips on his skin, leaving a small red mark in the middle of his throat. He carefully moved his arm underneath her and hooking her in his grasp. While his hand was busy pleasuring her down there, the other one found its way to her perfectly round breast. He cupped one in his palm and gently squeezed on it before using his fingers to pull and pinch her nipple. She was a spasming mess by the time Sova got to press his erection on her soft ass, making her grind her hips up in response.

“More.. Sova, please.. More..!” Her sweet voice lingered in his ears, filling his mind with lust and need. He growled and leaned his head down to crash his lips on hers, kissing her deeply as she moaned into it. His fingers gradually moved further down the slickness of her pussy and let it slide between the folds of her soft flesh until he reached her entrance. With his middle finger generously coated by her sweet fluid, he slowly pushed in up to his knuckle. The man shifted his position and sat up slightly so he could reach further deep inside her. He watched her body heave and squirm under his touch.

“Sage, just relax.” Sova whispered before positioning himself between her thighs and lifting her hips up slightly, letting her legs rest on both sides of his shoulders. He was now alarmingly close to her pussy. The sight of her glossy pink flesh and the sweet scent of the juice she produced was driving him mad but he waited for a moment, searing in the image of her into his mind before dipping his head forwards. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it slowly against the surface of her area, fully tasting her in his mouth as he gulped down. Her hands gripped on his hair and pulled him in, his tongue reaching deeper along her folds and making her scream his name in pleasure. 

The man continued to lick her up and down, paying the most attention on her clit as it twitched at every flick he gave. His eyes wandered up to look at her and was pleased to see her drenched in sweat, panting heavily with her skin red as a tomato. It encouraged him to do more. He moved a hand underneath his head and positioned the same middle finger on her entrance again. As he latched his mouth around her overly sensitive clit and sucked on it, he thrusted his finger inside her again and began to keep a decent pace, soon adding a few more along.

Sova basked in the satisfaction from the girl’s reactions to his every move, catching glimpses of her biting her lip and squeezing her breast with her tiny hand. It didn’t take long until he felt her walls tightening and spasming around his fingers. He figured she was about to cum soon and began to quicken his pace. With his free hand, he got a hold of her round ass and squeezed the soft flesh while he fingered her faster and deeper. She arched her back and flinched abruptly as he rubbed against her sweet spot. He pulled his mouth away from her to watch her, a thin string of slick that connected them breaking apart as he sat up. He licked his lips and stared with hungry eyes while her moans filled the room and her breasts bounced from the rocking of her hips.

With one last thrust of his fingers deep inside her, she let out a long cry with her fists gripping tightly on the sheets while her hips bucked up. Her toes had curled and her head had tilted back from the sensation. Her whole body trembled as she came from his touch. Sova groaned under his breath while his eyes rested on her quivering figure, watching her fall down on her back. Exhausted and sore, Sage closed her eyes and panted heavily. He stayed still for a while, not moving a muscle as he slowly got back to his senses. Once she was relaxed, the man slowly crawled his way up to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, realizing she already had drifted to sleep after all that.

Sova carefully got off of her and sat at the corner of the bed. He looked down and saw the alarming tent in his sweatpants, a low growl escaping his throat. He knew he couldn’t ignore this one any longer so he lifted his hand and took a good look at it.

“Hello, old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sova
> 
> lol


End file.
